Friendly Findings
by Lilianna
Summary: Some fights are dangerous or hurtful but fun. This is something that Vegeta learns from someone who knows 'fun' best, his rival.


**Hi! This is my first DBZ fic so we'll see. I don't think I did that bad, I've watched the show for a long time and read the fan fiction (most of which are very good by the way) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It was a little piece that I did during really boring moments at school when I had nothing else to do and my friends were there( Oh well! At least I had something to do! Now y'all can enjoy it! Kay, I won't make you read this for any longer. Remember the three R's: read, relax and review!**  
  
**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Dragonball Z. All rights are reserved by their according companies.**  
  
Friendly Findings  
  
He was bored. Goku had to sit and wait for Chichi to finish her lecture to Gohan on good grades or was it training or maybe…he couldn't even remember what it was about anymore. The tall saiyan was balancing on the two back legs of one of the kitchen chairs and glanced at the ceiling. 'Does Chichi actually wash the ceiling 'cause it's clean'. His gaze dropped to the clock and then to the window. 'I should have been training with Vegeta by now. He's gonna be mad when I show up late…again.' Goku's wandering eyes found the snow-capped mountains in the distance. A playful thought crossed his mind, he grinned. 'I wonder if he'll mind not training today. Then maybe we can play.' It didn't occur to Goku that the saiyan prince hadn't probably played a game in over ten years.  
  
"GOKU!" Chichi's high voice streaked through the saiyans internal monologue, causing him to gasp loudly, lose his balance and crash unceremoniously off the chair and onto his butt.  
  
The cheerful warrior jumped to his feet, rubbing his bruised backside with both hands. "Owww…what did I do?"  
  
Chichi snorted. She stood infront of him, hands on her hips, scowling in her anger. "Honestly Goku. Can't you pay attention for more than 10 seconds? Here I am trying to raise _our_ son so that he can survive in this crazy world and you're supposed to be setting an example, a _good_ example. But here you are off in space not even caring if your son grows up to be a poor homeless man living in a box and eating mice to stay alive! Don't you care?!"  
  
The tall saiyan put his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "Of course Chichi Gohan's education is very important to me. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention but you are so much better at explaining these things than I am." Chichi's eyes lost some of their steel and Goku put on his most charming smile. 'There, maybe that will calm her down.' "Honestly Chichi," Goku continued laying it on thick. "Your almost as good at this as you are at cooking." Goku watched as behind his wife Gohan struggled to smother a laugh.  
  
Chichi sighed, removing her hands from her hips; a good sign. "Oh Goku, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
Goku turned up the wattage on his smile. "I dunno Chichi."  
  
Chichi smiled fondly at her husband and glanced at the clock. "Well I know one thing I can do with you." She paused causing her husband to look at her in confusion and wary anticipation. "Weren't you supposed to be at Capsule Corp. with Vegeta over 45 minutes ago?"  
  
Realization dawned on the warriors face. "Oh no! Vegeta's going to be so mad!" Goku ran out of the kitchen towards the door, powering up as he went.  
  
A voice stopped him just as he reached to rip the front door off its hinges. "Umm, dad? Why don't you just use Instant Teleportation to get there?"  
  
Goku skidded to a stop just managing not to crash through the door. He turned around, simultaneously raising his arm to rub the back of his head in his usual way and laughed. "Oh yeah, thanks a lot Gohan." He raised his first two fingers on his right hand to the centre of his forehead. "See you later and don't worry Chichi, I'll try to be home in time for dinner." Then he simply vanished with a whoosh as the air quickly filled in the empty space that Goku's body had just vacated.  
  
Chichi didn't have a chance to respond to his last comment so she frowned, her eyebrows knitted. "He better be home in time for dinner." She mumbled. "Or he won't get any."  
  
Gohan just smiled knowingly and turned, walking farther into the house. "I'm going to study mom." The boy leapt up the short flight of stairs hoping to finish early so maybe his mother would let him go and play.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corporation. The sun was shining, wispy clouds floated around lazily in the sky and a warm breeze rustled the freshly cut green grass. All was peaceful and quiet; that is until a terrified scream ripped through the air, shattering the serine as easily and destructive as a brick through a car window. Goku had appeared silently behind a humming happily Mrs. Briefs and tapped her on the shoulder. She had been watering the garden so when she jumped up screaming she ended up flinging water all over Goku. Mrs. Briefs had turned in mid air and landed facing her "attacker". The saiyan was dripping water from his raven spikes with a startled look on his face.  
  
Mrs. Briefs reached down to grab the cloth she had been kneeling on and smiled apologetically. "Oh Goku, I didn't know you were there! I'm so sorry, but you just appeared and I was watering the roses and then you…" She trailed off then seemed to remember that the man before her was sopping. "Oh my…here let me dry you off." She began to pat Goku with the towel. "Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?" However, before Goku could answer her Bulma rushed in holding a baby Trunks just as Dr. Brief and five other technicians of Capsule Corp. burst out of various doors around the garden.  
  
"What the…" Bulma looked around the opening then at her mother who had stopped drying Goku the towel lay now forgotten on the ground. Bulma shifted Trunks so that he was only in one arm then put her free hand on her other hip, demanding. "Mother, what's going on here?"  
  
Dr. Brief waggled his mustache in agreement. "Yes dear, why did you scream so loudly?" He turned to the silent saiyan. "Goku, how nice to see you again. It's been awhile hasn't it? What has it been three, four months?"  
  
Bulma butted in as her father continued to babble, Goku continued to look awkward, her mother was starting to leave (most likely to go and get tea from the kitchen) and the technicians were wasting time gocking.  
  
She raised her voice. "Excuse me! But there was once a crisis here." Bulma lowered her voice slightly but that soon changed. "Now, since nobody answered my question before, would someone please care to explain WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Goku looked at her sheepishly, which was something that only he could manage to pull off properly. "Well you see…I was coming over to spar with Vegeta and I was running late…so I just teleported here instead of flying and I tried to appear somewhere I didn't think anyone would be. But I guess I didn't and Bulma your mother was here and she had her back to me so I just tapped her on the shoulder…" The warrior trailed off.  
  
Mrs. Brief picked up the explanation as her daughter continued to glare menacingly. "It's really not Goku's fault that I screamed but," She turned to her husband, "I was thinking about that dinner party tomorrow and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me. The poor dear startled me, that's all." She patted Goku on the arm.  
  
Silence fell in the garden as nobody had anything to say. Everyone looked expectantly at Bulma who was slowly calming down. However, her eyes were steeled, boring holes into Goku who was fidgeting uncomfortably. Finally, the tension ended when Trunks decided that he was bored and began to 'talk' loudly.  
  
Bulma bounced her lavender-haired son to calm him and mumbled under her breath. "How did I end up with all of this?" She turned to Goku who had relaxed visibly but tensed again when Bulma returned her stare. "Well, I think you've caused enough trouble right know. Just go, train, fight, spar, whatever you call it." She pointed off to the right. "Vegeta's in the gravity room, as always."  
  
Goku blinked; he had been expecting another outburst from the blue- haired women. "Um…Thanks Bulma." He paused. "Sorry about all the trouble." He smiled cautiously, then before anyone could say anything else he shot off towards the gravity room, leaving a coughing crowd from a dark cloud of dust.  
  
Bulma glared at the spot in the sky where the saiyan had disappeared. "Ohhh! If he didn't look so innocent when he smiles, I'd smack him so hard his tail would grow back!" She turned to the technicians who were still staring wide-eyed at the sky. "What?! Are you people just going to stand around all day? Get back to work!"  
  
The five men and women jumped, mumbled their apologies and ran back into their building. Bulma huffed loudly exiting from the same way she had entered, leaving behind only her mother and father.  
  
Dr. Brief turned to his wife, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Do you ever have the feeling that it's going to be a long day?"  
  
Mrs. Brief just shook her head in agreement and looked up at the clear blue sky.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
From inside the sphere-shaped gravity room the lights were dim and it filled with two sounds; the steady hum from the gravity machine and the rhythmic smack of flesh hitting fabric.  
  
The man within this room was covered in a sheen of sweat and puncturing both the air and a heavy duty bag with jabs, hooks, crosses and kicks. He had been impatiently waiting for his supposed sparring partner who was now incredibly late. A prince can only wait so long and since he had not wanted to waste time he decided to warm-up; getting a little extra training in.  
  
Oblivious to the angry man on the inside, Goku ran up and into the room without so much as a knock. If he had been anything but a saiyan he would've been plastered to the floor like a pancake by the 200 times earth gravity that the room was emitting. It wasn't like that enormous amount of pressure, however, was any problem to the either of the men.  
  
A goofy, apologetic grin spread across his face; the warrior greeted the other. "Hey, Vegeta!" The saiyan prince continued to train. "Listen, I'm sorry I'm late but I had to listen to Chichi and then I had to explain to Bulma why I scared her mother, then I had to find out where you were…" Goku paused, frowning. "But I could've just focused on your ki signature in the first place…Oh well!" He cheered up to his normal go-lucky self. "Maybe I'll do that next time. Anyway that's why I'm late but I wasn't actually-"  
  
"Shut up Kakarrot.' Interrupted Vegeta while stocking over to the taller saiyan was standing. "It's bad enough that you're the only one who can decently spare with me and your inability to be punctual, but do you _have_ to talk all of the time?!"  
  
Goku smiled cheerfully unknown to how even more frustrated he was causing Vegeta to become. "Yep! I love to talk; it's my favorite thing to do." His brows furrowed. "Well, maybe it's food but fishing is good too…" He trailed off biting his lower lip and mumbling.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms simultaneously. "Are we actually going to fight or are you going to act stupid all day. Not like its anything new to you anyway."  
  
Looking up, realization dawned in as Goku remembered what he had originally planned to do; although Vegeta had no idea what was going on in the warrior's sometimes juvenile mind. "Sure! I've wanted to train. But-" Goku added cautiously. "I thought we could go somewhere that I picked." The raven haired warrior waited until Vegeta grunted his reluctant agreement before continuing. "Good, cause I was thinking of this place up in the mountains. You know the ones near my house?" Goku paused for a response but when he didn't receive one he continued undaunted. "So, that's what I thought. Do you wanna go now?"  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms from his chest. "That's what I've been trying to do." Goku continued to stand smiling silently, until Vegeta finally snapped. "Well are you going to stand there grinning like an idiot or are you going to show me where this pathetic excuse for a sparring ground is on this pitiful mud ball?"  
  
The taller saiyan had started to walk to the door before he stopped and turned around confused. "Earth isn't a mud ball Vegeta. It's got plants."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes exasperatingly. "Stupid Baka! Is there anything between your two ears?!"  
  
Goku smiled, pleased that he knew an answer. "Yep! There's my face and hair and brain…" He stopped short as Vegeta walked past him, outside mumbling. "It was a rhetorical question."  
  
Running outside following the saiyan prince Goku chirped, "Let's go!" and shot off leaving a long white energy trail behind.  
  
Vegeta sighed to himself. "Why do I put up with this?" before he took off after the other, rapidly catching up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Three hours later the two saiyans were still rocketing over a blurred landscape. Goku was in no hurry and was taking the time to enjoy himself. He was dodging birds, bursting through the clouds, looping repeatedly in figure eights and humming loudly enough to really get on Vegeta's verves.  
  
Vegeta was just about to blast Goku if he hummed the song by Linkin Park one-more-time; but the happy warrior suddenly halted almost causing Vegeta to crash into him.  
  
The saiyan prince looked at the other angrily. "What is it now Kakarrot?"  
  
Goku grinned broadly. "We're here."  
  
Vegeta grunted and looked around at his surroundings appraisingly. They were in the deepest part of the mountains near Goku's home. White snow- capped mountains rose jagged into the blue expanse of sky and beautiful pine-filled valleys overflowed with peaceful serenity were surrounding the last two true saiyans. It was almost completely opposite to what Vegeta had expected Goku to bring him. Usually their sparring grounds were dead and desolate already. Deserts or rock canyons tended to be preferences. Goku refused to go to places that were green and visibly thriving. Life, in any form, was special to Goku and he would never suffer it being threatened; especially by himself.  
  
When Goku had mentioned the mountains near his home Vegeta had though that perhaps it was a volcano or something not this. Now Vegeta was suspicious.  
  
The shorter warrior looked at the other accusingly. "What are we doing here Kakarrot?"  
  
Goku knew perfectly well what Vegeta meant but to tell the prince what he had planned would ruin everything. "Ahh….what do you think we're here for Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed causing him to look menacing but to Goku it didn't matter. "I'm not a fool Kakarrot, that's you jurisdiction." He floated a little nearer to Goku and spoke slowly so that he would understand. "Tell me what we're doing here or-" He paused, grinning evilly. "I'll blow up you favorite fishing spot."  
  
Goku stared wide eyed at Vegeta apparently shocked but after a moment he broke into a wide grin. "Sure, Vegeta whatever you say."  
  
Then before Vegeta could anything in retort Goku started his decent to the ground. The saiyan prince rolled his eyes and sighed before dropping quickly enough that he set down before the other man.  
  
In the middle of a pine forest the birds sang happily, the leaves rustled to a gentle mountain breeze and far off in the distance the faint rushing of a clear waterfall could be heard. The entire area was blanketed in a flawless layer of snow of which the sun shone upon reflecting and improving its serenity ten told. The were no other living people around for miles and the only two that were there stood in silent, in yet almost reluctant, companionship.  
  
The taller warrior gazed around him at the picturesque scene, took a deep breath to smell the fresh mountain air and let it out slowly. "Perfect."  
  
Vegeta turned questioningly to the other raising an eyebrow.  
  
Goku caught the glance and smiled knowingly. "You'll see." Then he laughed and ran off to startle a hare that was crossing through the wood.  
  
The shorter saiyan was now thoroughly confused, although he didn't show it. He had no clue what Goku was talking about and he certainly didn't like the look on the other saiyans' face. Vegeta watched as Goku chased the hare all around the forest. The corners of his lips twitched when the prideful prince attempted to smother a smile. He wondered why Goku even bothered to make it 'look' as if was having difficulty chasing it. Vegeta knew that Goku could catch the animal faster than the blink of an eye. As he continued his distracted internal musing he failed to notice the Goku had chased the white hare out of sight. Vegeta looked quickly around and stretched his acute hearing to its furthest reaches, nothing; Goku had disappeared.  
  
Growling in annoyance Vegeta glanced around, muttering, "Stupid baka." Then he opened his senses to search for the other warriors' ki. After several moments and a constant deepening furrow in Vegeta's brow the prince stopped, still nothing. Now Vegeta was _really_ confused, he could always stretch his mind out and reach anyone, anywhere on the planet at anytime. For curiosities sake he searched for that of Bulma. She was still at Capsule Corporation with Trunks as Vegeta could feel him as well. Even those two signatures that far away were easily distinguished. So where was Kakarrot? Unless he was over a galaxy away Vegeta would be able to sense him. That was barely plausible but Kakarrot didn't need to leave and never left unless innocent lives were at stake. The only other option that Vegeta could perceive of was that the other saiyan was dead. But, Vegeta shook his head, it was next to impossible it couldn't be true. So if none of these possibilities were true, what else was there?  
  
Unknown to Vegeta but Goku was very close; in fact he was watching the warrior prince from behind a massive snow-covered pine. When Goku had seen the hare he knew that it was a perfect opportunity to get away from the prince. It had worked even better than if Goku had bothered to plan that far in advance. However, the running around had not only caused Vegeta's attention to wander…  
  
The silent saiyan grinned mischievously and laughed inwardly. 'This is great! Vegeta actually is going to have fun for once if it kills him or me'. He continued to watch as Vegeta was now started to walk around looking for clues to Goku's whereabouts. Goku chuckled internally once more before quietly moving off, blending into the shadows of the foliage, slipping closer to Vegeta in order to execute his plan.  
  
'Where is he?' Vegeta searched the wood with his eyes yet again. 'Dammit Kakarrot, where are you?!' Even though he hated to admit it, although it was only in his mind, Vegeta was worried. The prince sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and began to walk further into the forest in an actual attempt to search for the missing saiyan. The snow cover on the ground muffled his booted footsteps and he cursed that it also prevented him from being able to easily detect someone else moving through it as well.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to enter the more densely forested area an unusual sound caught his attention and he turned in the direction it seemed to be coming from. He saw what it was but too late in order to stop it; it was heading straight for him. SPLAT! A snowball had just planted itself square on Vegeta's face. For a moment he stood there, a shocked expression clearly apparent on his face; before reaching up with his left hand to wipe the melting snow off.  
  
Once finished the prince lowered his hand, starting at it as the snow-now- water dripped off, "What the…"  
  
A laugh rang out all around the wood and Vegeta knew instantly exactly what had happened. His head shot up as he tried to locate the source of the laughter. The previously forgotten hand balled into a fist and Vegeta growled deep in his throat. "KakarROT! i'm going to kill you!"  
  
Now knowing how close the other saiyan was, he in rage stretched out his senses in order to find Goku's ki. It was as if Goku was in several places at once. Vegeta's anger began to die down, slowly, as confusion started to creep in. The prince spun around trying, but his senses were failing him.  
  
From the boughs of a nearby tree Goku was shaking in silent laughter. Trying to laugh without sound was difficult but he somehow managed it. 'Seeing the expression of Vegeta's face is worth _any_ punishment! It was priceless!' The mirthful warrior looked back where Vegeta was and grinned. Earlier when Goku had chased the hare he had been testing a new technique that he had developed. Every few meters he had left a small pulse of energy behind to act as a marker. So when he had stopped chasing the hare later there were approximately 15 different energy markers situated throughout the wood. The only disadvantage was that it took a small amount of concentration to be able to maintain it so he wasn't able to use as much energy to do many other things. For instance, he couldn't use his Instant Transmission without first dissipating his markers which was something that he didn't want to do at the moment.  
  
The mischievous saiyan was actually pleasantly surprised his plan was working. He smiled again before gathering some snow off of the branch he was crouched on. Balancing on the limb without his hands, Goku molded a snowball and took aim at the smaller man who was presently looking confusedly around; although he was trying to hide that fact. Goku drew back his arm and let it fly. 'Yes! Direct hit!' The second snowball had hit Vegeta smack in the middle of his back.  
  
Goku watched as the saiyan prince whipped his head around and screamed, "Kakarrot!"  
  
Goku could hardly contain his silence he was laughing so hard. Tears were practically streaming down his face and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice the branch he had been perching on was bending until it was too late. With an echoing crack and closely followed crash, Goku found himself landing utterly undignified on his rear, covered in snow and with total loss of control on his now disappeared markers.  
  
Goku groaned, standing slowly and rubbing his offended body part. "Oh man!" He glared and pouted at the broken branch. "Thanks a lot, now look what you did."  
  
A remarkable calm voice (given the circumstances) caused the awkward looking saiyan to gradually raise his eyes to that of the other warriors'. "Kakarrot."  
  
Goku winced internally. 'Oh crap!' Vegeta was staring at him with a predatory glint in his eyes, his arms behind his back and pay back written all over his face. Goku plastered on a smile. "Hai, Vegeta?" The shorter man just simply continued to stare; causing Goku's smile to slowly vanish into confusion and anxiety but mostly the later. "Umm…Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta licked his lips, his obsidian eyes not once moving from the other warriors' face. "Didn't I tell you once that I never leave my debts unpaid?" He waited until he saw the raven-locked head nod. "Consider this my partial payment." Vegeta moved quickly and Goku suddenly found himself tripping backwards over his own feet, rapidly blinking snow out of his eyes and sputtering the same white, melting substance out of his open mouth.  
  
The warrior prince had collected some snow earlier when he had heard the limb snapping and decided to beat Goku at his own game; nobody made a fool out of Vegeta and didn't pay the price. Vegeta couldn't help it, however, when the edges of his lips actually threatened to break out in a genuine smile of laughter as Goku sat there sputtering.  
  
As Goku cleaned off his face with the end of his sash it clicked that his plan was working out better than he had hoped; Vegeta was actually involving himself in the fun. He whooped inwardly and slowly stood up.  
  
Glancing at the saiyan prince Goku ceased smiling. "Fair is fair." Then he crouched low, sweeping out his left leg and causing Vegeta (who had been expecting nothing of the kind) to fall flat on his back.  
  
Just as Goku ran away he called back to the fallen warrior. "And the game goes on!"  
  
Vegeta growled leaping up shouting. "You're going to pay for that!" Laughter answered and Vegeta ran after the other saiyan.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
For nearly four hours the two saiyans had run around the forest waging a snow war against eachother. As if by mutual unspoken agreement neither of them had used any of their extraordinary abilities nor behaved as ordinary people. Well, ordinary people that had above normal hearing, eyesight and sense of smell.  
  
After the commotion had finally calmed down the two warriors sat on the edge of a cliff that led even deeper into the valley. Neither one of them had won but both had managed to cause some damage to eachother in the way of bruises. Although only hurt insignificantly both of their outfits could say otherwise; they were sobbing wet. This, however, wasn't a problem because even as they sat there, their high energy levels produced heat which dried the water and caused their clothes to steam slightly. This energy was what also allowed them to be in the cold temperatures wearing only their regular attire.  
  
Goku lay down on his back, his arms pillowed underneath his head, whereas, Vegeta say beside him, his arms behind, his legs stretched out before himself.  
  
The younger saiyan turned his head to look at his companion. When he didn't say anything for several moments the man on the receiving end of his gaze spoke. "What are you looking at Kakarrot?"  
  
Goku shifted so that he now lay facing Vegeta on his side with his hand holding up his head which in turn rested on this elbow. "Jita, can I ask you a question?"  
  
The prince raised a regal brow and questioned. " 'Jita'?"  
  
Goku flushed slightly and looked down drawing designs in the snow with his free hand. "Sorry. I like nicknames but I won't call you it if you don't like it." With these last words the younger warriors' voice had sounded just as crestfallen as his face looked. Goku could feel Vegeta scrutinizing him and shifted his eyes uncomfortably.  
  
Vegeta sighed after his study, raising his eyes to the clouds and only answered when an eagle cried circling in the distance. "You may call me by that name if you like." Goku's head came up and Vegeta's gaze returned to the once again smiling face. "But only when we are by ourselves. No other time. I have a reputation to maintain. Do you understand?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Goku flashed a toothy grin and chirped. "Sure thing 'Jita!" He paused as if waiting for something. Presumably not getting the response he wanted the taller saiyan spoke up trying to initiate an answer. "So…can I ask you a question?"  
  
Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes in a bad attempt at annoyance. "You just did you Baka." The prince glanced quickly at the other man's titled head before continuing. "However, if you must ask another; go ahead."  
  
Goku nodded and sat up so that up in a like position of Vegeta. The cheerful saiyans gaze wandered to follow a martin as it tried to scurry unnoticed between two fallen trees. Having sobered up slightly from his earlier adrenaline; Goku licked his lips and brushed a block lock of hair from his eye as the wind began to pick up.  
  
For once, Vegeta waited patiently so Goku figured now was as good a time as any. "Did you have fun today?"  
  
Vegeta, who had certainly not been expecting that kind of a question, blinked several times quickly in surprise. Then the prince realized that sparring had never been on Goku's agenda in the first place. The circumstances had been too coincidental.  
  
Vegeta turned accusingly at Goku. "That's why you dragged me out here? Well, I think I should make something clear to you because apparently you don't seem to comprehend it. Your view of what's 'fun' and 'entertaining' is different than mine." Vegeta raised his hand to stop Goku as he tried to protest. "I do not find the same things enjoyable as most the simpletons on this planet do. Now that you hopefully, although probably not, understand your attempt or hope was to cause me to have fun?"  
  
The warrior prince didn't really need an answer. The guilty downcast look on Goku's face made it perfectly clear. Vegeta turned away before lowering his voice to being barely audible. "It worked." Out of the corner of his eye the shorter saiyan saw as well as felt the others surprise and happiness. Vegeta looked back once again to confirm his answer and genuinely smiled; the one thing that he did so rarely that Goku couldn't hardly remember the last time he had seem it. "Hai Kakarrot, I had fun today."  
  
Goku answered Vegeta's smile with a brilliant one of his own. The smile was enough to display his pleasure without having to vocalize it. The two saiyan warriors continued to simply sit in a companionable and comfortable silence until either one had to desire to spark a conversation. Amazingly enough it was Vegeta who decided that he wanted in start talking and break the silence.  
  
The prince cleared his throat which caused the other saiyan warrior to look at him expectantly. "What kind of game, was this anyway? There didn't seem to be any rules."  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders. "It's not really a game in that it has rules. It's more of a…a-" He stopped, searching for the right words. "-a…way to show how happy you are. I've never seen anyone who wasn't having or had at least some fun." The taller saiyan hoped his answer satisfied the other.  
  
Vegeta snorted and rose from his place in the snow. He was now dry (as was Goku). Vegeta brushed himself free of any remaining snow and smirked when he looked at the setting sun; he knew what it meant.  
  
The prince looked at Goku so that he could see his face. Goku's questioning gaze made the corners of Vegeta's mouth twitch in silent amusement. "Were you not supposed to be home by now Kakarrot? He asked trying to be indifferent yet smirking.  
  
Goku's brow gathered. "What?! I don't…" He trailed off as he looked at the blazing late setting sun and blanched. "Oh no! I was supposed to be home almost two hours ago! Chichi's going to be _so_ mad!" The now panicky saiyan jumped up preparing to leave but turned to Vegeta as if suddenly remembering him. "Um, Jita I gotta go. Do you still want to spar tomorrow?"  
  
Vegeta snorted while looking at the waiting saiyan in slight exasperation and annoyance. "What do think Kakarrot? Although, you won't remember because you're always late."  
  
Goku smiled as he raised his fingers to his forehead. "I know but that's what friends are for, partly to bug eachother." He waved cheerfully with his other hand. "See you at the usual time and place 'Jita! Bye!"  
  
The taller warrior vanished leaving the prince standing alone in the middle of the snow covered forest. The cheerful saiyans' last few words had made him think '…that's what friends are for…'. Vegeta looked up at the sky, the once fluffy clouds had been slowly taken over by denser, wet looking grey clouds which just started to release to soft snowfall. Snowflakes landed on the saiyan princes' face as he thought and surprisingly the miniature pieces of lace didn't melt, they stayed making temporary homes in the upturned raven spikes. Vegeta turned his head to look in the direction that Goku would have teleported to.  
  
The great saiyan warrior smiled (knowing no one would see it) as he took off towards Capsule Corporation at top speed. 'Hai, Kakarrot. That's what friends are for.' For the first time that he could remember he had admitted, if only to himself, he had a friend and it was his greatest rival at that.  
  
The pine wood once again settled into its natural silence. Birds ruffled up and took the night refuge in their nests, night time animals began to stir as the blazing sun sunk behind the mountains in order to bring day to another side of Earth. The snow continued to gently fall covering any evidence that the two strongest saiyan warriors had been there. Nature reclaimed what was hers and the slate was wiped a new by the blanket of snow. The world lost some its tension as half of it, including two newly accepted friends, settled in for the night and despite the many clouds, it would still be a glorious night.  
  
The End…for now  
  
**Ahoy! So what did you think? Just take a little time out of all of your busy lives to do a review. I honestly don't care how long it is but hey, the longer the better! lol( Thanks! Until next time, your bud, Lilianna(** 


End file.
